La réussite réside dans les détails
by x-Episkey
Summary: Ichida vient de pénétrer dans le Seireitei, prêt à sauver Rukia et humilier un tas de Shinigamis. Malheureusement, un petit détail technique va venir lui compliquer la tâche ...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "cloche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

**La réussite réside dans les détails **

Le Seireitei avait toujours été, aux yeux de ses nobles habitants, un endroit calme où se coulaient des jours sereins loin de l'agitation ouvrière du Rukongai. Shinigami et âmes y vivaient en paix, entre hauts de cette société, profitant de leur après-vie au rythme de leurs activités peu cadencées. Après tout, ils avaient toute la mort devant eux, rien ne servait de courir.

De temps à autre, la tranquillité paisible de ce lieu de l'après-vie se trouvait dérangée par un entraînement un peu trop enthousiaste d'une des treize unités (bien souvent la onzième), des jeunes recrues trop empressées à montrer leur valeur (souvent celles de la onzième) ou encore par des affrontements amicaux prenant place dans les ruelles labyrinthiques de ce haut lieu de la Soul Society (généralement entre membres de la – bref, vous avez compris)

Cependant, depuis plusieurs heures à présent, le Seireitei se retrouvait sans dessus dessous, alarmé, confus, précipité. Des troupes de Shinigami courant dans une direction en croisant d'autres venant dans l'autre sens, des cris résonants à tous coins de rue, des explosions retentissant à n'en plus finir et une telle agitation que les Nobles s'en étaient retranchés chez eux, cachés de ces sauvages ayant osé pénétrer sur leur lieu sacré de quiétude. Oui, le Seireitei avait été envahi et désormais, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre en discrétions.

Et à vrai dire, tout ce capharnaüm sans nom que leur entrée fracassante avait engendré arrangeait plutôt bien Ichida qui, caché dans le recoin sombre d'une des innombrables ruelles, observait une énième troupe de Shinigamis passer devant lui au trop.

Fichus Shinimagis ! Ils semblaient pousser sur les arbres dans le coin. Peu importe le nombre qu'ils en mettaient au sol, toujours plus semblaient arriver pour les empêcher, Orihime et lui, d'atteindre leur objectif. Aussi silencieusement que possible, Ichida sortit de sa cachette de fortune et retourna rejoindre sa complice dans leur abri de fortune. Après près d'une heure à courir d'un coin à l'autre de la cité pour échapper à leur asseyant, une petite pause était un véritable luxe dont il était décidé à profiter.

« Bien, on ne devrait pas être dérangé pendant un moment, déclara Ichida en allant s'asseoir sur une des caisses entreposées dans la pièce ayant accueilli leur retraite temporaire. Profite-en pour te reposer un peu »

Lui-même se permit de souffler pour un moment. Il se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé aux autres, s'ils avaient été séparés à leur entrée dans le Seireitei, si des Shinigamis leur avaient déjà mis la main dessus, si, eux aussi, avaient compris que Rukia devait très certainement être retenue dans cette haute tour blanche qui surplombait le Seireitei.

Discrètement, Ichida gigota pour tenter de relâcher la pression dans son corps. Ils avaient encore une longue route à parcourir (et très certainement à courir), ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser dépasser par quelques blessures bénignes sans importance. Malheureusement, comme toujours lorsqu'on essaye de _ne pas_ penser à une douleur, celle-ci se fit plus intense et difficile à supporter. Malgré lui, il grimaça.

« Ichida-kun ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta sa compagne.

« Ce n'est rien » assura-t-il avec conviction en s'installant plus proprement sur une caisse, libérant ses pieds de son poids. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement alors que toute douleur désagréable disparaissait enfin. Oui, ce n'était pas si grave, une simple petite blessure. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire – il était certain qu'il aurait très bientôt à endurer bien pire. Après tout, nombre de combats les attendait encore.

Le temps s'écoula avec lenteur autour d'eux, rythmé au pas des compagnies passant dans la rue sans les voir ni les sentir (_hum, et c'est ça, l'élite des Shinigamis ?_ avait pensé Ichida. Pour de soi-disant spécialistes de l'énergie spirituelle, leurs sens n'étaient pas très aiguisés… ). Cependant, bientôt, il fallut reprendre la route – cela ne servait à rien de perdre leur temps ici, terrés comme des rats, alors qu'ils avaient tous deux retrouvé leurs forces.

Ichida, donc, sauta sur ses pieds sans plus penser à son petit problème… Et une onde de douleur le traversa, de la pointe des pieds au sommet du crâne.

« Ichida-kun ! s'écria Orihime, inquiétée par le bruit étrange de couinement qui était sorti de la bouche de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé ?

— Non, affirma Ichida que la fierté empêchait de parler. Tout va bien, nous devrions nous remettre en route. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant la nuit. »

Ils sortirent donc de leur cachette et, les yeux levés pour se diriger dans le bon sens, se mirent en marche. Cela ne dura, malheureusement, que peu de temps avant qu'un cri retentisse derrière eux et qu'ils se retrouvent, à nouveau, à courir à toute allure dans les rues étroites du Seireitei.

« Je… Je… Laisse-moi juste une… » souffla Orihime, essoufflée, en s'appuyant contre un mur pour essuyer la sueur perlant à son front.

Ichida profila que la jeune fille ait besoin de respirer pour lui aussi s'adosser au mur. Il leva son pied droit devant lui et le fit bouger avec lenteur pour tenter d'en chasser l'idiote mais assidue douleur qui refusait de disparaitre avant de faire de même avec le gauche.

« Ichida, tu es sûr que…

— Tout va très bien ! » la coupa-t-il avec brusquerie avant de se remettre à marcher avec détermination, la mâchoire serrée pour ignorer son calvaire.

Il était absolument hors de question d'avouer à Orihime la nature de son problème. Lui, le fier et distingué Quincy qui avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours pour l'occasion de cette mission, portant les couleurs de son peuple haut et fort, prêt à prouver à tous ces idiots de Shinigamis à quel point eux, les Quincy, étaient tellement meilleurs…

Non, vraiment, impossible d'avouer que ses magnifiques et superbes nouvelles chaussures de combat lui avaient provoqué d'horribles suintantes et douloureuses cloches aux pieds…


End file.
